Deep Inside Of Me
by ZacVanessarock
Summary: Oneshot!It's kind of sad...TXG


**HEY!!It's me Tati...well here's a oneshot I just did...I wrote it while listening to 'Hear you me' by Jimmy Eat World so I recommend to listen to it while you read this...it's sad by the way...**

"_Troy..."_

"_What babe?"_

"_I'm scared..."_

"_Of what?"_

"_Losing you.."_

"_Oh babe, don't be. I won't leave. I promise."_

Gabriella let a tear roll down her cheek, those words replaying in her head over and over again. She tried to wake herself up but it was all in vain. She wasn't dreaming, it was reality. She kept walking up the stairs which brought her to a familiar place, ignoring all the sound around her. Once she reached it, she stood in front of it, scared of what she was about to find on the other side.

"_Wanna go watch some TV?"_

"_Yeah but in your room."_

"_Why it is always my room?"_

"_I like to be there...it's like..I don't know..calming?"_

She put her hand on the knob, gently turning it. She slowly pushed the door taking in the scent that was escaping from it. The took a big breath of it before stepping inside the room closing the door behind her. She walked around the room, her hand gazing everything around her. She stopped at the closet, looking at the clothes hung, slightly touching them.

"_Ella?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Is that my sweater you wearing?"_

"_No!"_

"_It is! I was looking for it over a month!"_

"_Well it's not yours! It's mine now!"_

"_Oh..give it back!!"_

A small smile appeared on her lips, the memory flooding her mind. They ended up falling front first in the hallway, getting rugs burn on there hands and knees. She let out a chuckle when she found the same sweater hanging in the closet. She slowly pulled it out, putting it on. She turned around to find everything the way he left it the last time he was here. She walked to his desk, taking the pictures of the two of them that was sticked on the computer screen. She let out a sob, passing her fingers on the picture.

"_I want to spend the rest of my life with you.."_

"_Yeah sure.."_

"_I'm serious Ella. I don't want to live without you."_

She sat down on his bed, passing her hands over the covers. She pushed herself up, lying herself on it. The pillow still smelled like him, her favorite scent. She took the other pillow hugging it with all her strengh, tears freely rolling down her cheeks.

"_I don't want to go.."_

"_Well don't"_

"_But my mom want me to go home, like right now."_

"_Stay 5 more minutes..."_

"_She'll probably ground me so then I won't be able to see you."_

"_Please.."_

"_I want to say yes but I still want to see you"_

Gabriella closed her eyes tightly, remembering the moment when she felt her heart, her soul rip apart. She curled her body into a ball, tears still running down her cheeks as if she was draining herself out.

"_Gabi.."_

"_Mom??What's wrong.."_

"_Gabi, honey, I have to tell you something."_

"_What? What's wrong?"_

"_I need you to be strong.."_

"_Mom, what's wrong!" _

"_It's about Troy.."_

"_What is it!!Did something happened to Troy?? TELL ME!!"_

"_He got into a car accident and..and"_

"_AND WHAT!! Mom tell me please!"_

"_H-he died sweetie.."_

"_No..no...you're joking right. I can't be true, your joking!"_

"_I'm not baby girl.."_

"_NO!!NO!!"_

"_I'm sorry sweetie, I'm sorry.."_

"_NO!!No...not my Troy..."_

Gabriella let out a loud sob escape her mouth, holding the pillow against her shaking body. She could believe that a moment ago he was lying in her bed with her and now, he was lying in a cold place, six feet under.

-"YOU PROMISED!!!YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WERE NOT GOING TO LEAVE ME!!" She screamed, sitting up, throwing the pillow over his desk."You promised..."She whispered to herself, lying back on the bed. She lied on her side, curling herself into a ball, her eyes slowly closing.

-"I did..."She heard a voice whisper to her ear. She opened her eyes, turning to look behind her but didn't find nothing."And I kept my promise..."She heard his angelic voice fills her ears again.

-"Troy..."She whispered, sitting up.

-"I always be with you...never doubt that..."She heard him say.

-"Where are you??"

-"Deep inside of you.."He voice said before a wind passed around her, making her shiver."Deep inside of you..."His voice echoed in her head.

"_I love you..."_

"_I love you too...with all my heart.."_

-"Gabriella honey...wake up.."

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes, seeing Lucille and her mom, looking at her.

-"I don't want to go..."

-"Hon-"

-"It's okay Gina..let her stay here.."Lucille said to Gina."Go back to sleep sweetie.."She said to Gabriella slowly exiting the room with Gina. Gabriella turned to her right, looking at the pictures on the two of them on his wall.

-"Deep inside of you..."She heard his voice say again.

-"Deep inside of me..."She whispered, looking at the full moon, slowly bringing her hand to her stomach."Deep inside of me..."

* * *

**What did you think??I must say that a few tears came out of my eyes while I wrote this because I was kinda of thinking of it..so yeah...please leave some comments...you'll really make my day!!**

**Peace out :D**

**Tati**


End file.
